<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Stickers] Голоса by IncredibleLiar, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406666">[Stickers] Голоса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar'>IncredibleLiar</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021'>WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babylon 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Stickers, Telegram stickers, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стикеры для Telegram с русскими надписями (15 шт)<br/>Telegram stickers with Russian text (15 pcs)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Stickers] Голоса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://t.me/addstickers/babylon5quotes">Добавить стикеры | Add stickers</a>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>